Successful idiot
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Rewritten, based off the episode, 'Whatever happened to Spongebob' an alternative, what if they never found him, what if he never became the mayor but instead, he became something else, when would the day come for him to finally remember everything again?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a rewrite, of a rewrite, that one episode, Who bob what pants. I rewrote some of it a while back, because it needed fixing, and now, I re-read it, and it needs to, actually, be re-written. Thanks guys, for who ever read it the first couple times, but it's time that it was updated, again.**

Spongebob groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head, he cocked his brow before he took his hand down to find it coated in blood, his head was blank, any information he'd once had was gone, he didn't remember how he got here, or why he was here, he didn't even know where he was, all he knew was that his head hurt, really bad, he looked up at the tall cliff, the only explanation for this injury was that, he must've fallen off that cliff, and hit his head a couple times too many.

Spongebob turned his head toward the buzzing sound of a city, maybe that was where he was from, but how did get up there? Spongebob shrugged as he stood up and began to make his way towards the city.

The sign at the entrance of the city read, New Kelp City, the most beautiful place in the sea, Beautiful? Sure, the faded billboard was, but beyond that, were just a bunch of five story low income apartments made of brick or cheap concrete.

The sidewalks were worn and cracked, dead weeds sprouted form them, there were tin barrels, trash, and graffiti everywhere. Spongebob whistled, one of these places could be his place, and he wouldn't even know, not that he wanted to know, "Whoo, I live in a dump" he spoke to himself as he walked through the streets until he felt his stomach growl, "I am starving, there's got to be some place I can eat." he said as he walked around until he came upon this decent looking place.

Spongebob sat down at one of the tables, aweing at the delicious food that'd been served to him, he rubbed his hands together before he began to eat.

Thirty Minutes later, Spongebob looked down at the check, it was a pretty good meal for ten dollars. Spongebob hummed as he felt his pockets, soon, panic filled his face as he realized his wallet was no longer in his pocket, that was strange, he just had it, where could it have gone?

"Hey, watch where you're stepping!" shouted a green fish who'd ran into the sponge, Spongebob gasped, talk about irony, that man reached into his pocket and stole his wallet. Spongebob looked up at the waitress, "Y, You are not going to believe what just happened-" he made a nervous chuckle.

* * *

Spongebob stood in front of the dish pit, looking at the chef who'd thrown him an apron, he was going to have to work those ten dollars off. Which, may have seemed boring, and not fair for the sponge, but think, he was now in a kitchen.

The sponge might not have remembered anything about the Krusty Krab, and his love for Krabby Patties but, there was one thing he couldn't forget, and that was his love for the kitchen, and so, when the boy had the chance, he showed the chef his skills, the chef who'd once, hated him, for not being able to pay for his meal, hired him, and he became the head chef, the place had actually grown in popularity, becoming one of the best places to eat in the ocean.

The sponge became the manager in no time, but the restaurant wasn't big enough, and so, with the money he'd earned, he was able to open up a few of those restaurants all over the ocean floor.

Seven years later, the sponge was named owner of the chain, once the old chef had retired. Spongebob was very successful, instead of living in a Pineapple, he lived in a mansion, with two vacation homes, and no, that wasn't all of it.

Spongebob, was now married, to a beautiful sponge woman named Linda, who was also pregnant with his child, who was due in a few more months, the gender was unknown, but the man hoped that it was a girl, and that she had her mother's looks, but any gender would be fine, as long as it was happy, and healthy.

Spongebob hadn't lost completely all of his memory, he still remembered his family, who had tried several times to tell him about his old life in Bikini Bottom, but, what life he he possibly have in Bikini Bottom anyways? Was it even a place? and if he remembered, would he even want to go back? Leave New kelp, and his wife?

After finding Linda, his family had agreed that, maybe it was better this way, which it really was, if you think about it. Nothing could be better, nothing could ruin his wonderful new life, nothing except when his memory would eventually return, which it will in this story.

Things were quite, and peaceful, life was good. Spongebob and his wife Linda were alone, in their room, sleeping, or at least, Linda was, while Spongebob was busy tossing, and turning, for some reason, he couldn't fall asleep, for the third time this week, there was something eating the back of his mind, but he didn't know what, maybe firing that kid was getting to him, but the kid was caught stealing, and it needed to be done, no, that wasn't it, he fired many people before, so what was it?

He turned to his side, pulling his cover over his shoulder as he looked over his sleeping wife, looking at the lump in the sheets, maybe he was nervous about becoming a father, he didn't know how, his father didn't really give any good advice, what if it grew up to hate him? No, he would be a great father, he just knew he would, that kid would live a great life, they'd be best friends, so, that wasn't it, than what was it?

Spongebob sighed as he sat up, rubbing his tired eyes before he stood up, maybe if he watched some tv, it would take his mind off whatever was on his mind, and maybe he could get some sleep, hopefully before either him or his wife had to get up.

Spongebob chuckled to himself as he sat out in the living room, laughing at some guy who got hit in the head with a coconut, sighing as he lifted the remote to turn the channel, until he put the remote down beside him, rubbing the side of his face before he something caught his eye.

"What is that?" he asked himself as he seen something standing at a podium, "Looks like some kind of, talking rat." he said as he looked closer, turning the volume up, "Hello, my name's Sandy, i'm here at tha Bikini Bottom annual memorial, taday marks tha seventh year that a good friend of ours vanished."

"Sandy?" he questioned, why did that name sound so familiar, he'd seen her from somewhere, but, where? Maybe it was in his head, maybe.

"Spongebob was our friend, my best friend, and, we drove him away, he felt as if he wasn't wanted and, he left, and, it's our fault, if we had only thought of him, he wouldn't have left." she said, looking away from the camera.

"We have searched, and searched, everywhere, looking for him, but, we all failed, it was assumed that, our poor sponge, maybe have passed, people kept sayin that it was no use searchin for em, that he was gone, and even if he was alive, he wouldn't have wanted to be found, and, if that's true, Spongebob, if you're out there, and you're watchin this, I just want ta say that, I'm sorry, we're all sorry, and we would give anythin, ta have ya back." she said with tears in her eyes, he stayed silent, as if she was staring at him.

"We're sorry for what we did, for the way we treated ya, yer not an idiot boy, we're sorry, just please, come home." she said before she let out a sigh, "Th, that's all i have ta say about that." she said before she left the stage.

Spongebob just blinked, sighing as he lifted the remote and turned the tv off, tossing the remote on the couch as he left for his room, he'd been away from his wife for too long.

* * *

 **Well, I was wanting to make this just, one long story, but what's the point, a few chapters won't hurt, will it?**

 **To be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH.2**

Spongebob groaned as his alarm clock pierced his ears, he threw his pillow over his face to block out the sound, before he smashed the clock. Linda, his pregnant wife, yawned as she began to wake up, stretching, she turned to her husband who had already blacked out again, she sighed, reaching over, she began to shake him.

"Hmm?" he sounded from under the pillow, "wake up, Spongebob, you have to go to work." she said as she continued to shake him, but he just groaned and turned his back on her, she sighed, shaking him even more, "Come on, Spongebob, you have to get up, you'll be late for your meeting." she said, Spongebob groaned again, "but, I'm tired-"

"Well, that's your own fault, Squarepants, I told you to go to bed last night, but you stayed up, probably watching tv, so, of course you're gonna be tired, now, come on, get up." she ordered, Spongebob sighed as she picked up the pillow, he turned to face her, he smiled, "Morning beautiful." he said as he leaned up and kissed her, he looked down at her extended belly, "and good morning, daddy's little angel." he said as he pet her bump.

Spongebob let out a light chuckle, his eyes lit up, "She kicked me." he smiled, Linda laughed, rolling her eyes, "She, huh?" she questioned, Spongebob laughed, looking at her, "You know it's a she, and she's gonna be just as beautiful as her mom." he smiled as he leaned up to kiss her but she leaned away, "Awe." he pouted.

"Go get ready for work, I'll have breakfast ready downstairs." she said as she poked his nose before she slid out of the bed, he sighed as he watched her leave.

Breakfast was very light, and simple, since he didn't have much time, he sighed as he wiped his mouth, she looked up at him, sensing that he had something on his mind, other then landing that deal for another restaurant on another part of the ocean, what can he say? He was a businessman, of some sort.

"So, I was thinking, this week, how about we go on a trip?" he asked, "A trip? Like a vacation? where?" she asked, Spongebob smiled, "Bikini Bottom? I heard that's where I was from, I think it'd be a great idea to see where I lived before I came here, I heard that it's really fun too, we can go, just you and me, I'm already going into today to schedule the week off, it would be a shame if I went alone." he said, Linda sighed.

"What about the doctors appointment?" she asked as she placed her hand on her belly, Spongebob smiled, "We'll be back just in time, I can't miss the big reveal." he said as he stood up and walked over to her, he placed his hand on her belly, Linda sighed, placing her hand on top of his, she looked up and smiled at him.

"If it's what you want, I don't see why not." she said, and he smiled, shaking his head, he laughed as he brought her in for a kiss, their little moment was then interrupted by the annoying sound of his wrist watch, he turned to look at it, hoping that it was a little early, but he sighed, he turned to her and put on a fake smile.

"Thanks for the great breakfast, babe." he said as he kissed her forehead, "but, it's that time again." he said as he stood up, Linda sighed, standing up to walk him to the door, Spongebob looked down at the bump on her belly and smiled, leaning down, "You be a good little girl for mama, daddy will be home later." he said before he kissed it and stood up, kissing her, "I love you, Linda, I'll be home in time to cook dinner, unless you would rather go out tonight."

Linda smiled, that was the good thing about marrying Spongebob, was that she didn't really have to worry about cooking, not when your husband was the owner of a fancy food chain, "I'll let you think on that." he said as he placed another soft kiss on her forehead before he walked out the door and was greeted by his butler, who stood outside of his car, waiting for him.

Spongebob smiled and greeted the man, wrapping him in a hug, Tom, was his name, he was a young man, Tom had also happened to be one of his closest friends, it wasn't hard, when Spongebob moved into town, that he could make friends with just about anyone, except for a few that came and went.

"Morning, Mr. Squarepants, you look well rested, how's the misses, and the child?" he asked, Spongebob chuckled, "You're too kind, and, Linda is just fine, and, we're gonna find out if it's a girl or a boy in about two weeks, it's a girl, she doesn't think so, but I know so." he said, he sighed, "But, it really doesn't matter what it is, I'm fine with a boy too, as long as the baby is happy, and healthy, right?" he smiled, Tom nodded.

"Don't be scared, sir, I remember when my girlfriend was pregnant with our first kid, I was scared, just like you, I wasn't ready when she went into labor, but when she had him, my whole world stopped, and, he was all I could think about, even now, thanks to you, I was able to give him a good life, and, now, my wife and I, we just had another baby."

Spongebob smiled, "So I've heard, hey, why haven't you brought them to see me? I would love to meet your new little girl." he smiled, Tom laughed, "I don't know, I just didn't think you'd be interested-"

"Are you kidding, Tom? I love kids." he said, "I'm actually, great with kids, sorta." he shrugged, and Tom laughed as he opened the car door for him, "and hey, I almost forgot, me and Linda are going away for the week, I'm finally going to Bikini Bottom-"

"So, you're finally deciding to visit your old home? I never thought I'd see the day." he shook his head, Spongebob smiled, "Well, I mean, if it's true, then, I'd like to see why I had left, what it was like, it's been seven years, and I still don't remember anything, except for when that program came on last night, there was this girl, I think, and she was some sort of, memorial thing.. For me." he said shaking his head, "It was as if i had died, or something, and I just want to know." he said as he looked back up at him.

Tom just looked at him, "Well, I've been there before, Bikini bottom was, actually a great place, sure a lot of things happened there, but it was nice, people were nice, there was this one place, the Krusty Krab, that was, just the best place to go to, but, that was, ten years ago, I heard it had lost business, and the city had changed when, a certain sponge, disappeared." he said, Spongebob looked up at him.

"I don't know what you mean." he said, he sighed, "but, it's time that I do, and so, I'm giving you the week off, you could use a break, while me and the wife, head to this strange place." he said, Tom smiled, "Hope everything goes great." he said, Spongebob smiled as he rolled down his window, "Thanks, Tom, I'll see you when I get home." he said before he drove off, and yes, he can drive.

Spongebob walked into a building, where he was brought to a room, he met up with two of his workers, who would be the new managers of a new restaurant he was looking to open, if, he could land the deal, he just needed the ok from the bank, and see about the budget, maybe he could get them in on a more, reasonable price, as well with signing the other papers if the buy was successful, and, he was, a very successful man.

"Hello, Mr. Squarepants." an older man from the bank greeted as the sponge walked in the room, he smiled, walking over to the man and gave him a firm shake and hug, "Good to see ya again, Phil." Spongebob smiled, "It's good to see you too, sir, how's things on your side?" Phil asked, and Spongebob laughed, "Great, my wife and I are expecting a little one soon, and, a trip to Bikini Bottom, I also heard that the establishment we are looking to acquire, is located somewhere in that area, is that correct?" Spongebob asked.

Phil nodded, taking out a file, "Yes, sir, it's a little run down, and what not, but, with its location, the right makeover, and the right management, you will become even wealthier." he informed, and Spongebob sighed, "I'm not in it for the money, sir, I'm in it to make people's lives a little better, it'll open up new jobs, careers, I want people in that city, to be able to, Taste our food." he smiled, and Phil sighed.

"You have always been a kind lad, and that's why we all respect you, and now, there's the matter of Business, Mr. Squarepants." he said, and Spongebob nodded, "Ok, let's get on with it then, shall we?" he smiled, and Phil nodded, before he slid a piece of paper over to him.

The meeting wasn't very long, some prices were thrown, until they finally settled on one they could all agree on, and it was, as said, a success. "That was a spectacular thing you did in there, sir, we promise you, we won't let you down, in just a few short months of remodeling, you will start receiving checks through your mail." one of the new managers said, and Spongebob smiled.

"Glad to do business with you, Tucker, I know you and John will do great, running the place." he smiled as he shook his hand, Tucker was just a few years younger then he was, and he was already making his way, just like him, "Soon enough Tuck, you will be the one helping make these kinds of decisions, if you continue to follow down the right path." he nodded, "Wow, really? Ya think so, sir?"

Spongebob smiled, "Please, my friends call me Spongebob." he said as he shook his hand again, "and, I'd love to chat, Tuck, but, I've gotta get home to my wife." he waved as he left.

* * *

The week had gone by fast, and now, the two married couple were in their boat, Spongebob had just put the last bag in the back, he looked at Linda and smiled, "Are you ready?" he asked, Linda smiled, tugging at her seat belt, "It's gonna take about two hours to get to Bikini Bottom, longer if we get lost, but, it's a great thing I bought this Gps ahead of time." he said as he turned it on.

Spongebob sighed as he held onto the steering wheel, he was nervous, hoping that he really didn't know anyone in this, 'Bikini Bottom', but part of him felt like he would, and not just because he was a billionaire who owned one of the oceans most popular chain of restaurants.

Was he really from there? or was there another Spongebob Squarepants? Not likely.

They had arrived in Bikini Bottom with in those two hours, and they had also found a nice, warm hotel to stay in for the week of their visit, they'd checked in and unpacked their things.

Spongebob had a few papers to fill out for the construction plans, and forms he needed to fill out for that new spot on the map, he needed everything to be perfect for when it came time to build it up, there were other types of papers too that he hoped he could finish on his free time, hmm, maybe even thinking about finding another spot to open another, think there would ever be enough?

The sponge was always working, even on their vacation, and it irritated his wife, Linda walked over to the table where her husband was sitting, writing, and stamping things on a few papers before she wrapped her arms around his chest, and kissed the side of his face.

"I thought we were supposed to be on vacation." she said, Spongebob placed his hands on hers and looked up at her, "We are." he said with a smiled, "Really? Looks like you're working to me." she placed her hands on her hips, "Oh, that, well." he stopped himself and put the pen down, he then stood and faced her.

"what do you want to do?" he asked her, she smiled, "I dunno." she said, Spongebob chuckled, "I have an idea." he said before he quickly picked her up and carried her to the bed. Linda laughed as he pinned her down beneath him, he stood up and slid his shirt off, but stopped her when she was about to take off hers.

"No, let's just lay here." he said as he pulled her shirt down, she looked up at him before he laid down on her, his head on her belly as he hugged and kissed her, listening for the little heart beat of their child.

* * *

 **To Be Continued… and let's just put this on hold, and get on to the next chapter, thanks for reading this boring chapter guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, welcome back to chapter three and, whatever, amazing that you guys stuck by this long, and well, here this thing is.

Spongebob stood in front of the mirror, watching himself as he wrapped his watch around his wrist, he smiled and closed his eyes as she wrapped her hands around his back, and placed her head on his shoulder, he turned to her face, and looked at her for a couple seconds, taking in her beauty.

"And to think, I got to marry you." he said before he kissed her cheek, she just blushed as he turned around, his eyes shined with love, he looked down at her small belly, "and, we are going to be parents." he shook his head as he brought her in a hug, she groaned, patting his back, she laughed, "Oh hun, you're squishing the baby." she said, having him immediately back up, "Op, sorry princess." he smiled.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Linda asked, Spongebob shrugged, "Well, I was thinking that we could walk around town, and, just, have a great time out, unless you'd rather have me drive." he said, Linda shrugged, "I'm not disabled yet, Sponge, I think we could use the exercise, what do you think, baby?" she asked before she looked up at him.

The two young married couple walked around the small city, looking at the items that were put on display in the windows of some shops, some fish who would notice them, would stop and turn around, when was the last time there was a yellow, blue eyed sponge in this city with a face like that? It couldn't possibly be him, Spongebob was dead, wasn't he?

One of them had actually stopped and walked up to him, "Spongebob?" the man spoke up, having the sponge turn around, the man smiled, "Oh my gosh! It's you! Spongebob, we, i mean, I finally found-" the man said as he rushed over to him, Spongebob looked at Linda before he backed up, moving his hand in front of her instinctively to protect her from this stranger.

The man stopped, "Spongebob, it's me, Larry, you remember me, right?" he asked, "Larry?" he questioned looking at his wife and shrugging, "Am I supposed to know who you are, I don't-" Larry stopped smiling, "Come on, I know me and you might not have had a good start but, we're still bros."

"Bros?" he questioned, "That doesn't matter now, where did you go? what happened?" he asked, Spongebob scratched his head, "You mean seven years ago?" he asked, Larry nods, "Yeah, seven years ago, everyone thought you were dead."

"Well-" he sighed, "it's a long story, short, I think I fell of this cliff, and hit my head, wounded up in New Kelp, got a very successful job and life, now, I'm married to Linda, and i'm gonna have a daughter in the next couple months." he said as he gestured towards his wife.

"Married?" Larry scoffed, looking at Linda, "Well, you've grown up, haven't you, and, a child too?" he asked looking at Spongebob before he wrapped his arm around him, "You lucky dog, and hey, your wife, is kinda hot-" he said before Spongebob pushed him away, "Hey, that's my ol' lady you're talking about, sir." Spongebob spat, having Larry throw up his claws in surrender, "Okay sorry man, don't get your panties in a wad." he said, Spongebob just shook his head.

"I can see why I left-" he said to himself, "Well, Larry, whom, i've never met before, even though you're saying we have, um, me and my wife were just touring here, i, if you'd be so kind, we'd like to get on our way, we're only here for a week." he smiled, and Larry nodded, "Yeah, ok, hey, are you going to the Krusty Krab?" he asked, and spongebob glanced at his wife.

"The what?" spongebob questioned, which seems to shock Larry enough to get him to gasp.

"You used to work there, wow, i guess you must've really hit your head pretty hard to forget a place like that." Larry said as he rubbed the back of his head, "You were, or… Are still the best frycook that this ocean has even had, and when you left-" Larry sighed, shaking his head.

"Things just haven't been the same, the place closed, last i heard, some rich company bought it." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Look, Spongebob, I don't know what went on between you and the rest of them, but.. Whatever it was, i'm sure they didn't mean it, i know that, we haven't all treated you right, since from the beginning, we, even i took you for granted, and i'm sorry, you're a good man, and i wish i could convince you to come back home."

Spongebob blinked glancing at his wife, before looking back, shaking his head, "Th, this isn't my home, maybe it was at some point but.. I have a new home, and from what you tell me, you guys were, mean to me, why would i want to come back to a place like that? What makes you think that if i remembered, id forgive you?" Spongebob asked, and Larry sighed.

"Because that's who you were, and i wouldn't expect it, but it's still something that needs to be said." He said, sighing, "This place, just isn't the same anymore, we all thought youd died, and.. It's just that.. I'm glad that youre alive." He smiled and Spongebob smiled, "Me too, i guess." He shrugged before Larry finally left.

Spongebob sighed after Larry had left, "Hmm, ok, well then, now that that's over, where do you wanna go next?" Linda asked, and Spongebob shrugged, "Hmm, how about, that way." he pointed down the road.

"I don't know why, but, that road is just, telling me to follow it." he said, and she nodded, going where ever he wanted to go.

"Conch drive, huh?" she said before they started down the road, the further he got down the road, the more his chest began to build up, he could feel happiness, and sadness, the sound of laughter, and tears, until he eventually stopped in front of a tall Pineapple house.

It was just sitting there, it's crown waving in the current, he didn't know why tears had suddenly started to flow down his face, he hadn't even noticed them until she pointed it out, "Why are you crying? are you ok, are you remembering something?" she asked, and he shook his head, "I, I don't know, I think I-" he paused, "I think I used to live here." he answered.

"I, I can see it, I can see me, running around, with some pink starfish guy, playing, laughing-" he said before he started to make his way up the walk, he reached his hand out to the door, but hesitated to open the door.

When he opened the door, he found the place to be dark, every light was off, he was surprised to find that the place was clean, and not a single speck of dust left on any surface, it almost seemed as if this were someone else house, but, the pictures on the wall, of, him, and that pink fellow, and many other strangers he had no recollection of.

They walked through the house, amazed by many things, the kitchen, the large library, the rooftop, it seemed all too big for one person, after they had finished exploring, they had decided to take a look on the outside, going eachothers separate ways.

"Whoa, Spongebob, get a look at this." Linda said as she turned around to look for her husband when she bumped into someone, which had caused her to fall, which had caught Spongebob's attention.

Within seconds, he was at her side, helping her up and asking her if she was hurt, and if their baby was ok, at which she just laughed and told him he was worrying too much as he helped her on her feet. Spongebob smiled at her before he spun around to face the man who'd pushed her down.

"You have some nerve, mister!" he shouted as he pointed in the other man's face, "Who do you think you are, knocking down defenseless pregnant ladies?!" he questioned, "I should call the police."

The man shook his head, "As if i really meant to, you two shouldn't even be over here, you're trespassing into another mans yard, and you can get arrested for that, should I call the police?" the man questioned, and Spongebob growled.

"Call the police on what? Trespassing into my Own Yard?" he spat before he felt the soft hands of his wife on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, he sighed, calming down, he didn't want to end up in a fight, not in front of his wife and child.

"Your yard this is- wait, Spongebob?" the man looked closer, the man also happened to be Squidward, but the sponge didn't answer, Squidward shook his head, "N, no, you can't be Spongebob, Spongebob is gone, and has been gone for years, there's no way that you-"

"Unless there is another, Spongebob, look, I don't know who you are, but, You need to apologize to my wife!" he pointed to his wife behind him, having Squidward look at her again, "Wife? You have a- now hold on, You're Spongebob, right?" he asked, and Spongebob sighed, "yes."

Squidward huffed, his mood finally lighting up, "For once, I am actually glad ta see you, oh my gosh, you can't possibly be serious.." he said, glancing at the woman behind the sponge, before looking back, "I, it is you!" He shouted, "what happened, where did you go?!" He asked, shaking his head, "everyone's been looking for you, we've been so lost, we thought you were dead, no one's heard from you, and now, seven years later, here you are, standing in front of my house.. and you, you're married?" He questioned.

Linda smiled as she approached, "you know him, sir?" She asked, and he nodded, "We're neighbors, we used to work together, and, we.. we're friends." He smiled as he looked back at SpongeBob.

"Friends? You pushed my wife, who is pregnant, and-" "I meant to apologise, but I've never been good at saying it, you should know." He admitted, "oh, where are my manners, come in, i'll put on some tea." He said as he offered them inside, SpongeBob turned to his wife who smiled, and shrugged as she took his offer.

SpongeBob sighed as he sat on the couch, waiting for this, Squidward guy, to get back, even with their bad start, it would be nice to get to know someone who knew of his past life.

After a few minutes of running around for stuff, Squidward had finally sat down, he couldn't stop staring at the sponge, he shook his head, "What happened? Where did you go all these years?" Squidward asked, and Spongebob sighed.

"I didn't know i left.. People kept telling me that i had lost my memory when i fell, maybe so, you know, maybe i don't want to remember.. I Have had a great life for the past seven years in New Kelp City, i have successfully taken ownership of my own food chain, married the love of my life and, we are gonna have a baby." he informed as he placed his hand on his wife's stomach again.

"New kelp city?" Squidward questioned, "That's where you've been all these years?" Squidward asked, and Spongebob nodded, "Yeah, i have a, new home, and the heart of my business is located in that city." he informed, "Business?" Squidward questioned, and Spongebob smiled, digging in his pocket until he found a card and handed it to him.

" ? Isn't that, that fancy gourmet restaurant?" he asked, and Spongebob nodded, "You're the owner?" he asked, like he couldn't believe it, that this kid..

"Well, i guess you can say, it was handed to me by the original owner, he hired me, liked my work, i became manager in no time, he truly seen my worth and when it came for him to retire, he give it over to me, and.. The food, in my opinion, was so good,that i thought it should be shared, and well, now, we have them all over, we just recently bought a new spot near by and-"

"You know, i lost my job because of you, I heard that someone had bought the Krusty Krab, and i to think, it was you, I lost my job, and it's all because you left, and now, you tell me, that you're to proud owner of this place-"

"Me?" Spongebob questioned, "I didn't make you lose anything, the 'Krusty krab' as you say it, from what i seen in the papers, was run down, broken and needed repairs, the owner, he was happy to sign it over, once it is rebuilt, if you would like me to review an application.. I'm sure we can work something out, unless-"

"Wait, are you offering me a job?" squidward asked, and Spongebob shrugged, "Well, i'm sure that we're gonna need some help, you seem to, know how to work a kitchen." he said as he glanced at Squidward's open kitchen, and Squidward just smiled, a chance at becoming a chef at one of the worlds, finest establishments, it almost sounded too good to be true, with Spongebob, as his boss?

Spongebob sighed, standing up, "Alright, mr. Squidward, i think me and the misses, should get going." he said as he reached for her hand to help her up, and squidward nodded, standing up to help them to the door, it was about time that they'd went out for lunch, or something.

However, when the two had attempted to leave, they were greeted by a huge crowd of people, all here for one person, they'd began to scream his name, even pushing him and his wife a little to get closer.

"Hey! Stop pushing us." he ordered as he stood in front of his wife to protect her from the crowd, hearing her gasping, and clinging to his shoulders, "Hnn, Spongebob.. I, I think they're scaring the baby." she said as she held her belly where the baby had began to kick. Spongebob quickly turned to her, worried that with all this excitement that their child might try to come out, "Quick, Linda, get back inside." he ordered as he pushed inside.

Until someone jumped on him, making him fall to his face, "Oh my gosh! Spongebob!" Linda cried out as she rushed back to him, "G, get off him! You're hurting him!" she said before a lady in a white suit came in, "Patrick! Get off him, you're killin em!" Sandy said as she pulled him off.

Spongebob wheezed as he got up, with the help of the two women, and still Spongebob stood in front of his wife, "thank you- hey, you're that girl from the tv!" Spongebob pointed out and Sandy shook her head.

"Is it really you, Spongebob?" she asked him, and Spongebob blinked, "Spongebob?" she said, and he blinked, scratching his head, "Y, yeah.." he answered before she brought him in a hug, crying in his shoulder.

"We've missed ya so much! We're so sorry, buddy." she said as she looked at him,and he just stared at her, "For what?" he asked, and she sighed, "Larry told me that you'd lost yer memory." she said, and Spongebob looked at his wife.

"Ya moved ta New Kelp city, got married and.." she looked at the girl standing behind her before looking at her extended belly, dropping Spongebob, she went to the lady.

"And, she is, just beautiful, what's yer name?" she asked, and Linda blushed, "It's Linda-" "Sandy, I used ta be one of his best friends before…" she turned to Spongebob, "I'm so sorry about what I said ta ya all them years ago." she said, and Spongebob scoffed, "Well, you're forgiven, because, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sandy sighed as she unzipped her suit and took out a scroll of paper, and handed it to him, she sighed again, her ears dropping, "We're all really sorry about what we said, we were only thinking of ourselves, and we, never stopped ta think about how ya felt, an in result of that, we lost a really great friend." she said, watching as he read the paper.

To him, reading the paper, he was blank, until, "Get outta here, Idiot boy." "Idiot boy." the words, began to ring around his head like an alarm bell. He looked down at the paper, gripping onto it tighter, with this memory, of him remembering his old life, he crumpled the paper up.

"Spongebob?" Sandy softly said, and Spongebob sighed, "Do ya remember anythin?" she asked, and Spongebob shrugged, "Sadly, i do.. And, i'm glad that i know who i once was, and, i'm now glad that, I am who I am today, you guys were my friends, and, I made you guys upset, and i just felt like-"

"Ya felt as if no one wanted ya, we understand, and, we're Sorry, Spongebob, we really are, and if there's anything we could do to make it up to you, we will, just please, come home."

Spongebob cocked his brow, "Come home?" he questioned before looking at his wife and up at the orange pineapple, "This was my home once, but , I grew up, and now, New Kelp city is my home." he said, and they all gasped.

"Spongebob." Sandy stepped up to him, "You're still leavin?" Sandy asked and Spongebob sighed, "I grew up, Sandy, there's nothing here for me anymore, all of my new friends are in New Kelp, my home, my business, my family." he said as he gestured to his wife.

"All of that stuff, is in New Kelp city, there's nothing left for me here." he shook his head, "nothing." he sighed, "Now don't get me wrong, I still love you guys, you were my best friends, but you have to understand, that i grew up." he said as he took his wife's hand.

"And i forgive you, because if you hadn't said what you said, I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be the man I am today, I wouldn't have met her, and thanks to you guys, I am one of the richest guys in the ocean, i'm married and, about to become a father." he smiled, and they all looked at his wife.

"Now, we're still here for another few days, in that time, we can hang out again, and do whatever it was that we used to do before i lost my mind." he laughed.

And so, Spongebob had regained his memory, they do not stay in Bikini Bottom, Spongebob had bought the Krusty Krab, and turned it into an even more successful restaurant, which helped build the city expand. Squidward is now a proud waiter at the restaurant.

Spongebob and his family still own the Pineapple, and go there for vacations for time to time, his wife, Linda, had a boy, named, Adam, and so, yeah, everyone lived happily forever after, for now.

The end, YAY i finally finished this, eh the ending kinda sucks, but, ah well, what are ya gonna do about it :)

Tbh i kinda forgot about this one.. Had this chapter done ages ago n forgot to update so merp..


End file.
